Anna M. Smith
Anna Maria Drak Smith (20.mars 1979, Moskva, Russland) ble plassert i Ravnklo av valghatten og er en elev på Galtvort Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom. Før Galtvort Anna ble født den 20 mars klokken 22.05. Søsteren hennes ble født klokken 22.34 – så det betyr at Anna var en tvilling. De to første årene av hennes liv levde hun i Moskva, Russland. Det var også der hun var født. Men etter de to årene flyttet familien til Paris. Der farens familie bodde og er i fra. De tre neste årene; fra hun var 2 til hun ble 5 år gammel var de beste årene i hennes liv. Hun hadde de to storebrødrene sine som er seks år eldre en henne, også tvillingsøsteren hennes. De lekte sammen og var lykkelig som barn gjerne skal være. Faren jobbet og var borte mesteparten av tiden, men hver gang han kom tilbake hadde han med seg gaver til konen og ungene. Og når han var hjemme tilbrakte han hele tiden sammen med familien. I de få dagene lot han ingen andre komme å besøke dem heller. Da Anna var tre år gammel fikk hun en liten søster, men hun forsvant bare en måned etter at hun ble født. Dette ble ikke Anna å tenke på senere i livet, og ikke før da finner hun ut hva som skjedde med lillesøsteren. Og et år etter at hun forvant fikk hun to nye små søsken. Som sagt var de årene de beste. Også var de årene omme. På sommeren det året ble faren hennes drept. Det offisielle er at han ble drept i Romania på grunn av jobben sin. Han var vampyrjeger. Og det stemmer det at han døde på grunn av jobben sin, men han var hjemme i Paris da han ble drept. For å være helt presis ble han drept i kjelleren på huset der de bodde. De bodde utenfor Paris på en liten gård. De hadde både hester og griser – på grunn av at de skulle passe inn i gompe verdenen. Etter den sommeren forandret mye seg. Storebrødrene som pleide å være bestevenner ble fiender. Begge to stengte seg inne i seg selv på to forskjellige måter og begge gikk inn i familie-bedriften som deres grand-mthumb|left|Anna på vei til King Cross stasjonère holdt styring på den tiden. Uten noen grunn ble foreldreansvaret tatt fra moren deres. Det ble deres grand-mère som hadde dem i sin store villa i Paris i ukene. De fikk nye ting og nye klær, men de hadde ikke moren sin. Anna og tvillingsøsteren Jeeny ble de som var en mor for de to småsøsknene. Hele livet har de fått noe å øve på. En ting som de skulle bli spesielt god på. For Anna var det musikk. Siden hun var liten har hun blitt satt på trening i sang og fiolin. Men når hun kom til Villaen i Paris ble det mye mer intenst. Hun måtte lære seg piano, gitar og fløyte. Alle sammen måtte også lære seg hvordan man skal holde seg, hvordan man skal danse vals og flere klassiske selskaps-danser. Også hvordan og sloss. De alle sammen fikk lære hvordan man og skulle fekte forsvare seg selv. På den tiden viste også Anna de første tegnene på magi. Og siden deres familie er en gammel fullblodsfamilie var det helt klart at det skulle skje. Men Tvillingsøsteren viste det ikke, etter en liten stund ble det også klart at hun aldri kom til å vise det. Det ble helt sikkert etter at det ble utført flere tester på henne som kan ha ødelagt henne litt. Offisielt ble det bare sagt at hun måtte bli hjemme for å hjelpe moren med å passe de små tvillingene som var litt ville av seg. I villaen var det ikke bare de som bodde. Det var flere av slektas unger og mange tjenere. Både mennesker og magiske. Når Anna var åtte ble grend-mère syk og da kommer broren til morens hennes dit for å ta over ansvaret for familie-bedriften. Og når han kom, kom både hans familie med og flere andre fra slekten. Nå til tider er det ikke mulig å møte noen som kommer fra Parises overklasse som ikke har bekjentskap eller et slags forhold til en i fra slekten til Anna. Når onkel Xavier kom inn i bildet ble alt også mye mer strengere. Det ble mye mer trening også for de som var under fem år. Det enste lyspunktet i denne tiden var at Anna`s mor kom til villaen for å bo der sammen med dem. Denne tiden foresatte og er enda i Smith-klanen. Da Anna var gammel nok til å begynne på skole skulle hun sendes til Beauxbaton. Men siden Anna hadde fått nok vett i skallen til å innse at det ikke hadde vært noe bra fikk hun overtalt og avtalt at hun skal få gått på Galtvort. Og det gjorde hun ja og sånn var det hun endte her. thumb|Anna i sengen sin i huset til bestemoren På Galtvort På galtvort forandrer mye seg for Anna. Spesielt de tre første årene. Da oppdager hun at hun kan gjøre mer enn bare å spille på et instrument. Hun oppdager at menensker er annderledes enn hvordan hun er blitt fortalt og hun lager side egene ider om hvem som er verdt hennes oppmerskomhet og hvem som ikke er det. 1. Klasse: Dette året er mest fullt av nye hyggelige mennsker og andre opplevelser. Hun oppdager at hun kan ting og hun oppdager at vann kan være farlig. Hun møter mange folk som vil forsette å være venner for resten av livet sånn som: Jenna West, Kim Lisa Cook og Erik N Winter. 2.Klasse: Dette året er mer tungt for Anna. Broren hennes kommer til galtvort for å "passe" på henne. Etter det havner hun mange gager på sykestua etter noe som hun kaller ulykker - hvis det er sant burde hun sjekke kordinasjonen sin og kanskje legges inn på st.mungos for hennes egen sikkerhetskyld. Det året en månede før jul dør tvillingsøsteren og moren hennes i en brann. De var hjemme en tur på gården de enda eide og en natt brann de inne. Dette ryster Anna ganske så mye og det gjør at hun blir ganske så deprimert. 3.klasse: Hun har begynt å ta opp en syssel fra da hun var barn. Da var det for å få oppmerksomhet, nå er det for å føle smerte. Hun kutter seg selv. Dette gjør hun ganske mye og mange medelever oppdager det og noen venenr prøver å stoppe henne. De to som var to av dem som gjorde det mest iherdig var kjæresten hennes - Venus Rusten, og en av hennes beste venner Asarot Strife. Hun er enda deprimert og det vises på skolearbeidet hennes. Alt var mye mer perfekt enn før. Det enste lyspunktet var at hun fant søsteren sin. Hun som forsvant da hun var en månede gammel. 4.Klasse: Dette må ha verdt det verste året for Anna. Depreisjonen var dyp, men hun hadde sluttet å kutte seg. Hun og Venus Rusten gikk litt av og på og tilslutt slo de opp. Ca. seks måneder etterpå forsvant han og hun tror ikke hun har sett han siden, men hun vil alltid elske han. Karakterene hennes gikk litt nedover pga. at hun var mer opptatt av det som skjedde i livet sitt enn skole. Broren hennes var der forsatt og hun forsatte å havne på sykestua med gjevne mellomrom. Hun fant tilflrukt i noen få venner og de andre skjøv hun bare bort og slutte å være så sosial som hun en gang var. 5.Klasse: Hun tenke på å ikke komme tilbake i det hele tatt. Hele sommeren hadde hun vært på intense psykolog besøk (psykologen er forresten den som hele familien har så han er nok sprøere enn dem) og de viste seg å hjelpe en god del. Hun var ikke så deprimert mer og greide å trekke inn litt mer av livet, men det var fortsatt helt nytt. Men hun kom da tilbake, mest på grunn av at hun er ikke en som gir opp på noe hun har begynt på. Dette året ble ganske bra og kort på en måte. Hun konsentrerte seg mest om skolen og mistet noen flere venenr op grunn av det, men det gikk bra. 6.Klasse: Dette året begynte Anna å innse endelig igjen at hun ikke kunne gå ut av skolen uten å kjenne noen. Så hun begynte å være litt mer sosial igjen. Mange hun kjente før var nå helt ukjent for henne og det var vanskelig å bli kjent med folk, syntes Anna. mest på grunn av at hun har mistet all kunnskap om hvordan det er å gå bort til noen å si hei. Besøkene på sykestua stoppet brått opp. Hun fikk med seg mer av livet og ble gladere enn hun har vært på lenge. Også fordi hun måtte komme seg vekk fra familien sin fikk hun lov til å flytte inn til en venn av seg. Så hun bor ikke lengre i Paris. 7.Klasse: Pågår enda så man kan ikke si så mye om det. Familien thumb|left|Storebror Felixthumb|168px|Faren og Jeenythumb|left|Moren og Anna som liten ''"Ja, jeg vet de er familien din, men de er forskrudde hele gjengen. Forskrudde, gale og farlige" - sagt av '''Verlan Blackwood '''om familien hennes. ''thumb|Andre storebror Carlosthumb|left|Annas yngre søsken, tvillingene Aron og Norathumb|Lucy-Erica, et år yngre enn Anna Familien hennes er noe det ikke er så lurt å gå inn på. Men man kan si at den er en mektig fullblodslekt som ikke før inntil nylig har en dråpe med engelsk blod i seg. Familien hennes er veldig stor uansett og det er vanskelig hvis du er i øverklassen å ikke ha møtt noen av dem. Det er den nærmeste familien som er viktigst for Anna. Det vil si søsknene. På grunn av at både faren og moren er jo død. Det er hennes to storebrødre: Carlos Jean Demidov Smith og Felix Nicolas Drak Smith. De er tvillinger, men Carlos har tatt morens etternavn senere i livet. Lucy-Erica er da den mellomste lillesøsteren hennes og selv om hun kom senere inn i livet til Anna enn de andre betyr hun like mye. Anna bruker mye av fritiden nå på å prøve å finne henne. Også er det da det siste tvillingparet. Nora og Aaron. De er rare skruer som enda er like hyper som da de var små. Og det at Aaron er blind stopper ingen av dem. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Ravnklo